Find Me, Hold Me, Save Me
by TheDudeness
Summary: Santana disappears leaving not many clues behind, yet the biggest problem seems to be finding her mentally. Unexpectedly, the last person anyone could have ever thought persists on to help. Will she succeed? slightly AU.


**So honestly I'm not yet sure whether this is a romantic thing or friendship, however who cares, both are pretty awesome. This is slightly AU, it's set not long before graduation (about April). Feel free to let me know what you think, it's all appreciated especially detailed reviews. Shall I continue? **

**Side note: for future reference, the rating may change to M... we'll see how that goes. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee since they'd be a lot more originality and less songs by chipmunks.**

* * *

Partially discouraged, Rachel awoke from her slumber so forcefully and annoyed. It was from what the clock told her, four thirty on a Friday morning, way too early for her to even begin to function. Usually on a school day, Rachel would awake at six and follow through to complete her morning schedule to a full, however today was a bit different, the peaceful sweet-smelling aroma in her bedroom was abruptly disturbed by the unwanted unknown.

Silently praying her Dad's footsteps would be heard any second assuring her she could worm back under her quilt, she slapped back the two layers and swallowed a grumble. Straightening out her slim pyjamas no footsteps were heard, but the banging repeated. She yawned already mourning the warmth of her bed, before slowly in a swaying motion making her way out of the room.

Rachel had to stop herself from yelling wildly at the yet to be named visitor, but there wasn't even a clue; no recognisable voice to hear, just overlapping bangs pounding onto the front door. Rachel knew for a fact if her Daddy was awoken by the noises he wasn't going to be too happy considering he had a job to to be present for at an un-Godly hour.

With each step her body woken more, by the time she reached the door all idiocy had been shook out and now she was concentrating on killing the disruption behind the wall. Quickly making sure her attire was suitable for an early morning guest she reached out to unlock the currently complicated lock, the banging had momentarily stopped to her relief, but her anger still sizzled within.

Preparing to go all out on the persons, Rachel bit her lip and pushed her messy bangs from her facial area. But plans soon came to a holt, behind the door stood a still unknown man, he looked to be of Latino heritage; tanned complexion, dark stubble matching his inch short hair, he wore dark clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt. Looking quite flushed she took a step back hoping this wasn't some sort of unrealistic murder as every drama queen would expect.

"C-can I help you?" Rachel finally squeaked out when the twenty something man just stood there gormless.

His eyes twitched nervously as did his arms which flayed around with danger, "uhh I-I'm sort of looking for someone" she felt sympathy rise in her throat at how sad his eyes came across when they finally met hers. First thought running through Rachel's brain was: why the hell was he looking here? and the twitching didn't stop,  
in fact it sort of got worse "I'm so sorry, I'm guessing I woke you-" Rachel humphed forgetting about how distressed he was.

"But I really need to find her and for some strange reason you're the only friend of hers who I know lives..." _Her?_

"Wait, who are we talking about here?" she finally asked getting more and more curios. The man stopped probably realising he was yet to even introduce himself nevermind the being he was in search for.

"I'm Rico, Santana Lopez's elder cousin"

That's where she had seen him before, back when Santana hated Rachel so much they couldn't be in the same room without killing eachother, Rico may or may not have saved Rachel's ass at a small glee related family gathering which Santana's own parents couldn't attend. Rachel knew for a fact that he was practically her best friend, Santana didn't have any siblings but she was always around Rico with joy.

And that's why he looked so broken, "Wait-wait, Santana's missing? where is she?!" she felt stupid realising the words that just left her mouth.

"That's the problem! I don't know" he panicked trying not to raise his voice. Rachel didn't know what to think, the girl she was meant to hate most was not around and she was scared for her.

"Well when did you see her last?" she gently folded her arms across her chest.

Rico thought for a second, "uhh it's complicated" his facial expression said it all, "three AM yesterday morning..." Rachel looked on clueless, completely and utterly clueless, "ok you're going to have to be a bit more informative for it to make sense" she puffed holding her hand up in frustration.

"Santana's been having a tough time-" she glared questioningly at his sudden pause, "-with her parents, she has for a while but she was good at hiding it. But something which I don't know of happened and I can't find her to ask... and make sure she's ok"

"And the three AM thing?..."

"She called me hysterical, I heard shouting in the background but I couldn't make anything out, so I went over there where she pretended for everything to be ok-"

"Why?!"

"I think- I think it was because my uncle stood behind the door..."

Rachel's heart miraculously broke, skipping more than one beat. His words made sense but she didn't want to hear them, surely the always humble and kind Dr Lopez kept his intelligent persona around his only child, the daughter he once thoroughly adored and to this day still spoils rotten. "You don't think..."

"Well I don't know, but I'm trying to figure that out"

An uncontrollable urge shot through her, "wait a minute! if you even questioned that this man laid a finger on her why haven't you already done something about it?"  
she subconsciously knew it wasn't his fault, and she knew they were all still family no matter what happened. Rico's face dropped close to the floor, guilt tears filled his eyes and he pinched his mouth with his hand "I know Rachel" was all he said before starring to the floor ashamed of himself.

Meanwhile Leroy Berry pondered his daughters odd behaviour from the top of the staircase, he awoke from a peaceful sleep hearing mumbles from the downstairs hallway, tip toeing out of bed without disturbing his husband he perched silently on the top step, and peaked every so often at his daughter. He'd never seen the man before, well at least he didn't thinks so.

He couldn't hear the conversation properly, and so it was hard to figure out for himself what was going on, _'well have you checked Brittany's?'_ he heard his daughter partially yell. Rage ran through his veins at the thought of the stranger dropping in on them suddenly, then making his daughter unhappy for some reason.

Leroy quickly contemplated rescuing his girl, but something stopped him _'I had her number saved in my phone history from when Santana called her from my house, she hasn't seen her since Wednesday afternoon'_ the moonlight reflected of the mans eyes showing the tears that where forming, maybe something was seriously wrong.

This was obviously none of his business, but he couldn't help but wonder whether they needed some sort of help, _'Well uhh- maybe I could give you the addresses to a few more people and you can go look?'_ he smiled to himself, proud of his daughters attempt to be compassionate and help.

_'That would be a great help... thank you'_

_'But you have to come back before I leave for school and tell me what's going on, ok?'_ Leroy could hear the guilt in his daughters voice, she was sensible enough to know sneaking out at very early hours in the morning was greatly frowned upon in the Berry household. He uncontrollably smiled at her motherly tone, _'promise?'_  
she pushed.

_'Promise.'_ And with that Leroy took a step back and filed off towards his bed, he trusted Rachel enough to be left to sort things out, though a gnawing in the back of his throat made him think dearly of the young latina nowhere to be found.

Rachel gave him each note with a daunting atmosphere, it was well-known her and Santana weren't really classed as friends, but she was part of Glee, part of her family, and being her family she cared. Santana was one of the strongest beings she knew, so if she was weak enough to runaway from a problem it was inevitably bad. After closing the door with regret she thought intensely, the latina was nowhere to be seen the prior day, not that it was unusual, everyone just expected her to be off ditching or allowing Sue to bully her into extra Cheerios practise.

But really thinking about it, where was she during classes? important ones that Santana Lopez even knew not to miss.

* * *

"Rach... Rachie honey time to get up-" she felt like bricks where weighing heavily upon her eye lids, it was light, so it must have been morning. The patience in her dads voice where slowly wearing and a moment later she could feel his presence hovering over her as she lay tucked away in her large bed, "Rachel?" he snapped once more.

"T-times it?" she slurred.

Hiram tapped his foot with his arms crossed against his chest, "nearly seven"

"Seven?!" Rachel never awoke after six, ever, unless it was a weekend and she knew for a fact today was Friday, "you slept through your alarm, your father had to come in a get you up, however he told me you kicked him away-"

"I kicked him?" Rachel asked incredulous sitting up and leaning for support against one of her hands while the other wiped saliva from the corner of her lips. Her father continued to nod rather un-amused by her lazy persona change, "you're going to be late for school, and you very well knew I'm on business this weekend and wanted to see you before I left..." he sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I-I"

"Just get ready Rachel" his 'I'm very disappointed in my little princess' voice was way worse than 'Rachel, I'm going to physically throw you from this bed if you don't arise in two seconds' voice. She nodded feeling the full effects of his glare before folding back the covers and padding out of the bed, her brain solved the mystery when a sudden curiosity to how Rico was doing fell upon her.

Being totally honest that was the only thing causing her to get ready so quick, last night answering the door in pastel coloured pyjamas and sporting a bed head was the exception. The thought of her elliptical made her feel physically sick, suppose one missing day wouldn't do any harm. She tiredly brushed her teeth with little attention to detail before painting on her simple make up.

Rachel realised timing was of the essence so instead of coming up with her usually 'odd' outfit, she tugged on a plain light blue denim dress Kurt long ago hid in the back of her wardrobe, that with some high tops (who would have known, Rachel Berry owns high tops?) and a light grey cardigan. Hair naturally curling below her shoulder she retrieved her book bag and followed in the path of her father down to the kitchen.

As usual Hiram sat in his business suit with a morning paper and a cup of coffee at the counter, while Leroy dotted around him building French toast masterpieces and his daughter favourite almond smoothie. The beginning of senior year Rachel ditched her vegan diet, realising the only reason she actually went on it was when she was seven and saw that a lot of broadway stars were. She missed ice cream that didn't taste like nothing.

"Good morning petal"

"Morning Dad...Morning Daddy" there was a noticable fall in her voice for the second greeting, Hiram practically snarled at his husband for his childish reaction of enveloping his lips to prevent a burst of giggles coming out.

"Good Morning Rachel, sleep well?" obviously, he was yet to learn of her disturbance.

"Uhh yah, why wouldn't I?" she may have been an amazing singer but she wasn't the best actress... yet.

"Oh I don't know, A) you didn't get up independently this morning, which is _definitely_ not my daughter and B) who's the guy who made a small visit during the night?"

"How do you know?!" both Leroy and Rachel whipped around in sync, "I may be getting old, but I'm not deaf" he reminded.

Rachel looked up to her other shocked father as confused as ever, "wait, you knew too?"

"Off course, I'm a light sleeper, also Rachel honey, you really need to practise your whispering skills" Hiram quietly chuckled to himself due to his husbands playful manner, while Rachel just stood there gormless wondering whether they were angry or not.

"But you aren't mad?"

"Well I was... then I listened in for a while-" Rachel eyes dropped yelling at him silently, "-I realised it was a simple friend issue"

"Between who?" Hiram asked turning to the other man.

"Santana Lopez"

"Wait, you're friends with Santana Lopez? since when"

"This is nothing to do with you guys!"

"Ooh Leroy our baby's cranky, time of the month sweetie?"

"Daddy?!" Rachel yelled stomping her foot like a child, she was in no mood to be messed with. She glared on as both men chuckled between themselves making the odd sly comment about how five year-old Rachel's tantrum face looked the exact same as the one she was wearing now. Two minutes later a loud chime to the front of the house disrupted their ongoing conversation leaving Rachel to jolt down the hall dropping her bag near the down stairs bathroom door.

The first glance was Rico, but she couldn't relax "did you find her?!" Rachel only realised how concerned she actually sounded once the words came out.

"No, I went to that Noah boys house- he was no help"

"As expected" Rachel nodded.

"Then I went to Quinn Fabray's place, but I told them both something believable so they wouldn't get suspicious and start spreading it around"

"So what are we going to do?"

He fought the urge to smile at the use of the word 'we', but it was quickly shunned at the thought of his baby cousin where ever she was hiding "I really don't know Rachel, I've looked everywhere, called everyone..."

"Okay, calm down-" she froze thinking, "-How about I keep my eyes peeled around school today?" she leant forward out of her fathers hearing distance, "my Dad's would kill me if I skipped class to help you look"

"Understandable" he forged a smile realising how sweet and innocent she actually was, not like his cousin had described at all. "That would be of big help, I'm gonna go all over town again and keep looking..."

"Go to the park place up North way, I've seen her there a few times when I was running"

"Okay uhh... thanks Rachel, I really appreciate your help- even though I know you and Santi aren't on the best of terms"

Rachel shrugged with a small smile playing on her lips, "hey she's my friend... she just doesn't know it yet" with a half-hearted chuckle Rico escaped towards the right side of the road, she watched for a moment admiring how tired and weak he'd become, his hair looked as if he'd just stepped out of bed from behind and his clothes wrinkled on his body.

Hopefully good news would come, but in the meantime she knew school was the only place she should be, per her dads requests. Rachel backed down towards the kitchen area and slapped on a fake smile, "I should be going" her whole body leant across the table to reach an apple from the bowl, while trying to juggle putting her bag back on her shoulder.

"But I made French toast- please don't tell me you're going vegan again?"

"No Dad, I'm not going vegan"

"So why are you leaving now then?" Hiram interfered most likely to tease his daughter.

Rachel paused a second, though it felt more like an hour with their eyes tracing over her face "I-I need to see Mr Schue before first period, glee related thing-"  
that was believable.

"Oh okay, well remember I'm off to Chicago tonight-"

"And I might go with him" Leroy winced waiting for her to react.

Rachel looked up from her fruit and simply nodded, "okay" was all that came out before she skipped off in the other direction without even a good-bye. Both men simultaneously allowed their mouths to drop open and gawp confused, "there's something seriously wrong with that girl today" Hiram acknowledged worry slightly building in his throat.

The school was expectantly deserted considering it was only seven-thirty and people wouldn't be arriving till just before eight, her car stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of empty spaces. Rachel contemplated staying in the car, away from the early Spring morn chill, however she secretly knew now would be a great opportunity to go on a teenage latina hunt while the building and outside is empty.

Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat she kicked open the door with her leg, an abrupt vibration from the pocket made her jump slightly _'hey babe, just woke up, meet me in the choir room first break'_ it was a typical message from Finn, he nor Puck knew exactly what an early morning was, everything was last-minute with the two of them.

She sent a quick reply, _'ok, see you there'_, her usually bright and sunny good morning was definitely not going to happen under todays circumstances, instead she slid the device back in the bag and traipsed on toward the large doors. Only the odd student roamed the halls; some on early detention, some getting to class to do extra circular work, none of which looking for Santana.

Rachel curved the corridor and instantly regretted it, "what are you doing here so early?" she accidentally screeched. Kurt's head whipped around at an odd speed and he very nearly dropped the folders he was trying to shove skillfully all the way into his locker, "God Rachel! don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry... but since when did you get here at this time?"

"Since always..." she eyed him questioningly, "first couple of years it was part of my routine; wake up, dress up, make up, arrive at this dump and plan a Karofsky free route for the day..." she smiled sympathetically at his words, "and as soon as he got off my back I had got used to be here at this time- it's sort of nice to see the building when it's not overcrowded by teenage monsters, what are you doing here anyway?"

_Shit_, "uhh- stuff..."

"Stuff?"

"Yah, stuff, lots and lots of stuff"

"You may be a good songstress Miss Berry, but you can't act" he dead panned watching her feign offense.

In the moment she completely lost all use of speech and instead carried on watching as he jam-packed the rest of his stuff into the ridiculously small interior of his locker. Kurt knew Rachel Berry was- well Rachel Berry was weird, so when he figured today was she doing it with obviousness he realised something must have been wrong. Not that he'd question it, she had a too complicated personality for him to dig up the effort, "Rachel are you ok? you look like a toddler who just had their pacifier yanked from their mouth..."

"Fine." she quickly shot back, "I-I just have-"

"Stuff?"

"Yes! stuff, lots and lots of stuff. See you later ok?" though she didn't give him time to respond, instead she swivelled on her heals and paced away holding her books with difficulty and pulling her cardigan back up onto her shoulder as it fell slightly. Only now was he noticing her sudden outfit change, being perfectly honest she actually looked good for once... but he wouldn't tell her that.

By the time she scanned the: bleachers, locker rooms, sports courts, and most of the classrooms the building was starting to heave, students manically bumped into each other out of spite as they rushed to home room. Fortunately when the electronic bell chimed she was baby steps away from her classroom. Not everyone from glee club was in her first place of the day, only: Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, the three of which sat tightly huddled in the corner talking about God knows what.

Both girls waved subtly, Quinn gesturing for her to join them, but Kurt quickly dismissed her. He whispered something in her ear causing her to frown before reuniting conversation with Mercedes.

All's Rachel needed to do was get through the first ten minutes before her first class, so she buried herself on the opposite side of the room, her constant phone checking didn't go un-noticed and she even got a small warning of the tutor.

"Rachel, you coming to Biology?" she felt Kurt's hand tug on her own as they filed out of the classroom, "Rachel?"

"What?" three very concerned looks met her own.

"Biology? you coming?" he puffed getting frustrated. Rachel awkwardly met eyes for only seconds with the other two girls, she realised she had no escape, biology it was "sure." she smiled.

By the time first break come around she almost forgot about the planned nuptials, but leaving Spanish class she noticed Finn's wink from across the crowded hallway and couldn't help but smile back like the teenage girl she is. Rachel followed him from a few metres away into the choir room and gently closed the door behind her, sort of hoping this wouldn't go where it normally went, she was way too tired for _that_.

"Hey" Finn wasted no time into swooping her into his arms and lifting her up slightly so she wasn't balancing on her tip toes with the huge risk of falling. Resting his forehead against hers he noticed something different, she wasn't smiling back, she looked distant in her thoughts, "you okay?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem really out of it..."

"I-I just... have a lot of-"

"Stuff? Kurt told me" he replied with a smug smile. She silently cursed the gay before plastering on a fake smile to match his genuine one "are you sure you're okay?  
you can tell me anything you know that" though this time she really couldn't.

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise" instead of allowing him to ask more questions she pressed her lips gently against his and savoured the moment, they did this pretty much every day, and pretty much everyday they mutually couldn't wait, but today- today she had other things on her mind.

The rest of day went morbidly slow, something she was not used to, another unfamiliar thing was the feeling of dread for the next hour... "so me and Miss Pillsbury went to a wedding last weekend-"

"Who's was it?" Tina interrupted.

Sam grinned "was it yours? if not I should be best man-"

"If it _ever_ happens" Mercedes nodded matter-of-factly.

"Guys that's irrelevant, anyway at this wedding they played-"

Rachel allowed Mr Schuester's voice to completely drown out in the atmosphere, her mind couldn't help but wander to Rico, and if he had found Santana yet. He didn't answer any phone calls today, which surely is a bad thing. Instead of working herself up she relaxed back into the unstable plastic chair and sighed a bit too loudly. Each persons head whipped around with the 'here she goes again look' mistakenly.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"Waiting for the 'well I heard of this new song which is _soo_ much better'" Puck mocked rolling his eyes. Finn defensively punched him in the arm starting a playful brawl between the two, "I didn't do anything" Rachel whined tugging furiously on her boyfriends leg to catch his attention as he fought on the upper step behind her.

People shared looks of confusion, "she's been weird all day" Kurt whispered knowing she'd most likely hear him.

"I have not been _weird_ all day"

"You didn't speak to us this morning, since when did you ever keep your mouth closed?"

"I thought we were past the whole 'Rachel has a big mouth' thing?" she spat looking at Quinn down the row of students.

"I have to admit Rae-" everyone looked up to face Finn, "you have been a little- off today"

"No I haven't!"

"Look at what's she's wearing!" Kurt lunged pointing at the diva, "she actually looks normal." each person nodded in agreement pissing her off even more. "There is nothing _different_ about me, I just have-"

"Stuff. Yah we get it" Mercedes finished sneakily high fiving Kurt beside her.

Rachel's head whipped around, "you've told everyone?" it was more of a statement than a question, "maybe they've had a personality change?" Sam mumbled finding sudden interest on the zipper of his back pack.

"Like Freaky Friday... except Rachel and Kurt aren't Mom and daughter... or both women..." Brittany reminded in her usually blonde way.

"I love that movie!" Blaine grinned at her, she high-fived him childishly, "I believe when Anna and Tess swapped bodies, Lindsay Lohan and Jamie Lee Kurtis swapped bodies but they never changed back, so that makes Jamie Lee Kurtis evil for making Lindsay Lohan's body do bad stuff" everyone eyed the ditzy blonde realising they should have expected something like that to come from her mouth.

"Like an alien invasion?!" both Sam and Brittany nodded in agreement while everyone watched on rather bewildered.

Mr Schue clapped his hands, echoing around the room, "guys back to what we were talking about-"

The next forty minutes lagged, Rachel sat unusually quiet at the end of the lowest row continuously tapping her foot on the left front leg of the chair, no one dared question her odd behaviour though. Mostly because A) they didn't want to seem to interested in Rachel Berry life (with the exception of Finn, however she very nearly bit his head off the fifth time he asked), and B) Rachel was giving dagger eyes to anyone who sat within five inches of her, scaring them slightly.

"Right, I think that's it for today, one more thing... any of you seen Santana recently?" Mr Schuester froze beside the black piano, while shuffling sheet music.  
Each person did their usual mysterious glance to the beings around them, "no" many muttered.

"Brittany?"

"Not since a couple of days ago, but I saw Rico"

"Me too" both Quinn and Puck added. Rachel grew even more panicked at each word, she knew for a fact Rico didn't want everyone finding out the true meaning of their business "-she's sick!" she blurted out instantly regretting it.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "since when did you talk to Santana Lopez?"

"Science project!, I called her to see if she'd help me- you know cos we're partners (lie number one), and she was sick (lie number two)"

"Well when's she coming back?" Mr Schue asked not in the least concerned.

Rachel bit her lip, "uhh soon I'm guessing" (and most likely lie number three) each set of eyes was on her and definitely not in a positive way, "b-b-but I don't know.  
I'll call her later shall I, anyway I have to go my Dad's are leaving for the weekend... bye" and with that she ran from the room not even giving her boyfriend an extra special good-bye. Rachel was usually the last person out the room, the choir room was the practically her second home, since when did she not want to be there?

"Maybe she's having a break down?" Mercedes mumbled while each person tried to figure it out for themselves.

"...It was only a matter of time" an Irish accent piped up.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up! please pick up your phone!" she knew it was no use, and she was wasting her breath. Rachel drove straight home with no intention of stalling or waiting in rush hour traffic for that matter. Her car easily slid into its space on the path opposite her home, the other car beside her and closed garage proved her dads where in the house, and where probably sorting some last-minute packing.

She called Rico again without success, not even one of her million text messages were answered.

"Pick up already-"

"Rachel?"

"Hallelujah! what the hell, I've called you all day, you should have picked up!" she scolded like his mother.

"I'm so sorry, my battery died" he rushed in his Spanish accent, the one Santana only used in arguments or when she wanted to sound authentic.

Quickly forgetting about it she carried on, "so... did you find her?"

The pause in the line answered her question, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach concentrated even more within mille seconds causing her to almost lurch forward, "I'm g-guessing that's a no" she stuttered, completely deflated, and still loosing hope.

"I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to call the cops?"

"No! once they get involved they wont leave you alone"

"But what if she's endangered"

Rachel humphed half heartedly, "I highly doubt Santana Lopez is _endangered_, are we talking about the same girl here?-" she heard him chuckle sadly, "-also she's probably right under our noses- wow I've just though of a highly offense comment she'd probably make if she was here now"

"You're right... but if she's still not back by tomorrow afternoon then I am"

"Sure, completely agree. One more thing... what are her parents doing about this?"

He stopped, only the rustic muffles of his breathing where heard, "they kinda sorta think she's staying with me"

"You never told them?!"

"Rachel they don't deserve to know!"

"She's _their_ daughter!"

"Exactly, and they caused this on _their_ own daughter!" he was admittedly right, though she still didn't like it.

A small tapping on the window to the left of her disturbed her trail of thought, "Rachel Barbara Berry, what has gotten into you today?" Hiram commented swinging the door open, "first you get up late, have a rather offense attitude then begin acting very out of character" he added dramatically. Rachel felt as if she was that ten year-old getting yelled at for dancing too wildly and knocking over her Dad's favourite vase.

"Uhh... gotta go" she whipped tossing her mobile aside, "I'm sorry- I just have a lot on my mind" she knew the current smile she was sporting would melt her father's heart instantly, she'd been using it since the day she was born. Trickster aside Rachel carefully got out still being eyed by Hiram who still kept grip on the door.

"Well young lady, me and your father would appreciate if you fixed it. Immediately." he scolded firmly.

"Yes Daddy" she went with the sweet approach of leaning up onto her tip-toes and planting an innocent kiss on his right cheek. Not that Hiram thought much of it, his daughter knew exactly how to get her way. And most of the time, a kiss on the cheek was all it took.

Rachel collected her bags and school files from her chair before whipping back around and ricocheting in towards the house. All's her father could do was worryingly shake his head still holding the girls car door open, should he leave her alone for the weekend when she seems to be in such a state?

"Rachel, sweetie, may I speak with you?" Leroy asked, abruptly popping from behind the door. She knew there was a good chance he'd been purposely waiting there to catch her before she ran off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey, I just want to go over a couple of things for this weekend" Rachel could be odd from time to time, but she certainly wasn't short-tempered. So to have her huff and grumble while moping around, concerned him as much as his husband.

As soon as Rachel stomped off towards the counter in the kitchen, a place where all family discussions took place, Leroy felt the presence of his husband return.  
"Anything?"

"Nope, she was on the phone again though and it sounded quite serious"

"Is this a good idea Hiram?" he felt the other mans hand slam gently upon his upper back, just one of the loving ways he would comfort him. Leroy took his spare hand into his own and cradled it close to his chest while intertwining their fingers.

He sighed, "maybe a bit of space will be good for her, it's just a teenage girl thing hon. We need to step back and let her sort it out herself" Leroy nodded, not entirely believing his husband, but for the sake of it, he would pretend.

Through all of this, the eighteen year-old of the house paced about the kitchen. Rachel was finding it hard to believe that a person she once despised had made her so nervous for reasons even worse than before. She couldn't help but wonder how this was all going to end. Hopefully, not as bad as she was imagining.


End file.
